The Slave of Love
by LadyofDarknessGrangertheRuler
Summary: The Dark Lord is dead. Harry and Ron are as well. A new 'Lord' leads the Death Eaters (Dolohov). Hermione is framed for a raping. Draco saves her from prison by taking her as a slave. He must pretend to love her.
1. Becoming a Slave

**Author's Note:** Please leave a review! Don't spam.

* * *

Report: Feb 6.

Hermione Granger, Muggle Born. Raped and killed a pureblood. Pleads innocent. Sentenced to 30 years in Azkaban or 60 years of slavery. Claimed by Draco Malfoy, will be placed in his possession, February 7th.

* * *

After having convinced his parents that he is madly in love, Draco Malfoy is at the Ministry of Magic signing the paperwork necessary to claim Hermione Granger. He doesn't actually love her, he is merely curious as to her crime. He doesn't think that she is guilty. Draco completes the paperwork, then leaves the Ministry as quickly as possible.

* * *

February 7th

Hermione is at the Ministry, in a holding cell. A guard walks by, again. Then, a man from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement comes, "You've been claimed," he says.

"By who?" Hermione asks surprised.

He looks at his clipboard before replying, "Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Yes, Malfoy, try listening."

"I was listening."Hermione says, but the man is no longer listening. He tells her takes a pen from his pocket and tells her to hold it. A few seconds later, it starts glowing, she feels a tug, then she's on her way.

* * *

Draco Malfoy waits for Hermione at the Manor. She is taking a portkey to arrive. Draco becomes more and more impatient.

The documents that Draco signed to claim Hermione gave him permission to do anything to her, and to make her do anything. He owned her. The only thing the law would not permit him to do was set her free.

All of the sudden, Hermione arrives. She looks the same as he remembers, just less tidy. She scowls when she sees him. He greets her "Hey."

She groans,"Why did you do this? Why claim me? A mudblood. Is it because you want to have a toy? To torture? I know you've always hated me."

"Is that any way to treat your Master?" He teases her.

"No, Master."

"Actually, I think you're innocent. I was interested and wanted to know what happened. I convinced my parents that I love you because I wanted to save you from prison, and save the Order of the Phoenix from the Death Eaters, I like Luna, she joined, I heard. I had to trade the information for something, the solution? You. Shall I show you to your suite?"

"Yes, Master."

They walk in silence. It's quite late already, so when they arrive at her suite, he opens the door, "Here we are. You are stuck on the property, because of the wards. The door to your suite can only be opened by me, you, and my parents."

"Thank you, Master." Draco bids her goodnight and locks the door to her suite.


	2. Pretending

The next morning, Draco entered Hermione's suite. Hermione is already awake, "Good Morning, Master"

"Hey," Draco greets her, "You don't have to call me 'Master' all the time."

"Why not? That's what you are," Hermione pauses before adding, "Master."

"It's breakfast time, are you hungry?"

"Yes," She admits. "You'll have to show me to the kitchens, Master."

"Why?" Draco inquires.

"So I can make breakfast. I'm a slave, after all."

"You aren't making breakfast today, not that you're incapable, but it's your first day. Relax."

"Yes, Master."

"Also, Death Eaters will be coming and going, don't be alarmed. If you see one, tell me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm supposed to be madly in love."

* * *

After breakfast, Draco's mother, Narcissa suggests that Draco go for a walk in the garden with his 'guest'.

Draco quickly agrees and stands up,"Hermione." She stands. Together they walk outside towards the garden.

"Master Draco," Hermione whispers, "We've got company." Draco looks around casually, spotting the Carrows to their left. He places his arm around Hermione and leads her to a bench.

"Sit," Draco quietly hisses in her ear. She obeys. Suddenly, Draco is kissing her.

The Carrows approach, and Alecto cackles,"Got your slave under control I see."

"Maybe you should let us give you some pointers," Amycus says.

Draco finally pulls away from Hermione, "I'd be quite grateful," he replies, before kissing her again.

"Master, please." Hermione says, trying to pull away. "Master, Master" She continues to protest.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable if the Carrows left?" Draco asks.

"Yes, Master." Hermione replies. The twins leave, when Draco glares at them.

As soon as they're gone, Draco stops kissing her, "Finally." He breathes.


	3. Framing

**Note:** This chapter takes place the day after the last chapter.

* * *

Alecto and Amycus Carrow are eager to help Draco. They will teach him the best ways to torture someone, the best ways to rape someone with and without potions or magic, and many more things.

The Carrow twins are also preparing to frame Luna for murder. They will give Luna to Draco as a second slave. Amycus is planning on kidnapping Astoria Greengrass also to give to Draco. The twins say, "It is important to have several toys, for sex, torture and other reasons," and, "Mudbloods, blood-traitors, people who have wronged you, and their relatives always make good tools/toys."

* * *

At breakfast, Draco learns that he owns a Manor of his own. The Death Eaters will still come and go, but it's his. The wards are the same as the ones on Malfoy Manor.

Draco is excited to move in to the new house. He has four house elves now, all to himself. One of them, he decides, he will give to Hermione.

The house elves have transferred most of his belongings to his soon-to-be home.

* * *

Luna is meeting is in Diagon Alley, waiting for her friend, Ginny. Suddenly, she is stunned from behind. Amycus Carrow strides up to her and yanks out a few of her hairs, before obliviating her.

The next day, Amycus is at Luna's house, with a flask of Polyjuice Potion, and a vial containing Luna's hair. Alecto slips a Sleeping Draught into Luna's water, and when the victim drink, she falls asleep. Amycus adds the hair to the potion, and takes a sip. Soon, he looks exactly like Luna. He goes to her room and takes some clothes, which he changes into, and steals her wand He heads off to Hogsmeade to meet and murder Ginny.

* * *

Ginny sees her friend Luna and runs towards her to greet her, "Hello Luna!"

"Ginny, I'm glad to see you."

"We haven't seen each other in a while" Ginny agrees.

"Yes, and after this, we'll never see each other again." The other replies, sounding somewhat sad.

"What do you mean?" Ginny questions, confused.

"I'll show you," whispers the imposter.

"What?"

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Amycus yells. Heads turn towards the pair.

"Okay,"

"Sectumsempra." Amycus slashes Luna's wand around randomly, creating gashes in Ginny's flesh with each motion. He strides away, before apparating back to Luna's house, setting her wand where he found it and changing into his own clothes. When he looks like himself again, he gives Luna the antidote to the Sleeping Draught and leaves her house. 


End file.
